immortan_requins_witchcraft_and_spiritualityfandomcom-20200214-history
Greek God Offerings
I am personally not a worshiper of these gods, but I respect them and their sacred spaces and I am not apposed to possibly working with them (worshiping and working with are two different relationships). These offerings are mainly through study and other sources, mainly other Magic-users who either worship these gods or do quite a bit of their own research and were kind enough to share. ~ Immortan Requin Aphrodite *It is important to remember two things when dealing with Aphrodite, 1) She encompasses more then just Romantic Love 2) She is and always has been a War Goddess as well the Goddess of Love. ~Immortan Requin * Sea Shells * Myrrh * Perfume * Copper * Pearls * Rose Quarts * Apples * Salt Water * Sea Salt * Poppies * Roses (rock & dog especially) * Strawberries * Bird Feathers * Bee Feeders Demeter Colors * Green * Darkbrown * Gold * Pink Symbols * Pig * Snake * Domestic pet items Other * cornucopia * Sheaves of wheat * sunflowers * myrrh * Frankincense * Patchouli * Cloves * Pearls * Cat's eye * Daisies * Copper * ivory * cinnamon Hephaestus Colors * Gold * Silver * Red Drink/Food * Tea Symbols * Donkey * Crane * Ox Horse Other * Daisies * Steel * Fire Hestia Colors * Gold * Dark Red * Silver * Black * Lavender Food/Drink * Coffee/tea * Any Pie Crystals * Amethyst Symbols * Donkey/Pig Imagery * Garnet * Golden Rod * Yarrow Other * Cleaning your home * CA Poppy * Scents of lavender and peonies Hermes Colors * Yellow * Gold * Orange * Light Blue Other * Falcon Items * Rooster Items * Daffodils * feathers * tortise shells * hawk skulls * maps * strawberries * fool's gold * coffee beans * citrine * energy drinks * Palm Tree stuff Hypnos * Poppies * Lavender * Amethyst * Labradorite * chamomile * Soothing scens * Medusa *Though technically not a 'god', Medusa is a being that can indeed be a magical patron * Sea Water * Sea Shells * Hag Stones * Snake shed and other snake things * Coral Poseidon Colors * Aquamarine Other * Watery scented incense * Seaweed * Ocean Water * Sea Glass * Blue Saphire * Sea Salt * Pearls * Fish * Coral * Alabone Shells * Shells * Dolphins * Psyche Other * Ivy * Amethyst * Figs * Rose Quarts * Melons * Moonstone * Water lily * Reeds * Lilly of the valley * floral scents * pottery jars * perfume Selene Colors * White * Silver Symbols * Cresent/Full Moon Images * Horse * Oxen Other * Myrtle * White Rose * Moonstone * Willow * Selenite * Jasmine Thanatos *Some gods are fine with being bribed, Thanatos is not one them. Altars and Offerings of thanks, honor, respect and adoration are fine, but he see's offerings where the person offering expects actions in return as insulting. He equally finds violence just as insulting so do not kill things in his name.~ Immortan Requin Colors * Black * Dark Blues * Dark Purples * Dark Reds Food/Drink * Wine * Poppies * Blood Oranges Crystals * Obsidian * Onyx * Smoky Quartz Symbols * Snake & Butterfly Imagery * Daffodils * Bones Other * Mugwort * Pomegranate Zeus * Cinnamon * Wine * Laurel (bay leaves) * Vervain * Oak * Ash * Rain/Storm water * Olives * Pine